


Sexy Hide and Seek

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Justin turns dark again, and comes after you.





	Sexy Hide and Seek

You remember when Moorland Stables used to be a sweet place. A normal place. When all you would hear was the neighing of horses and the chatter of people. The distant clanging of the forge, and the twittering of birds, and maybe the odd meow of a cat. That was before. This is now.

Now, you hide behind a crate that once held apples, cowering there while a dark presence makes its way through the darkened stableyard. The gates are closed, and there is no escape for the walls are too high.

"Where are you?" you hear him call, his voice deep and dark and oh so undeniably attractive. Your body responds to him even as your voice doesn't, mustn't. You hope that he can't smell the wetness running down your thighs. But you also hope that he can smell it.

Justin turned sometime last night. A part of you had suspected, deep down, that Justin would always return to the dark side. Even if you had hoped that he would remain good. And now, he is prowling around the stableyard, looking for you, a knife in his hand. At least, you think you saw a knife before the darkness grew too thick to see through. Now, you only know where he is by his voice.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" he calls, sounding almost childish. You dart across the yard, ducking behind the horse trailer, and your heart lurches as you finally catch a glimpse of black against black. A nimbus of darkness surrounds Justin, hiding him from view. And yet, you know that he can see through that. His steps are too sure, and he is clearly looking around. You imagine that he will come for you, and you slip your hand down past the waistband of your trousers, beneath your panties to rub at your clit. You are so very wet, and a soft moan escapes your lips as you slip a finger inside.

Justin stops in front of the trailer and sniffs the air, looking oddly animalistic. Your heart lurches, and your fingers still. And then, he disappears.

A hand touches your shoulder suddenly, and you whirl around to face him. He is standing there, right in front of you, and here you are with your hand down your pants. Your heart pounds, and Justin grins. His teeth gleam white while his eyes glow red.

"Found you," he purrs. "And look at you, caught with your hand down your pants." He steps closer, but you do not move your hand. You can feel your pussy throbbing, more wetness running over your fingers.

"Where's the knife?" you ask, stupidly. You hope that he hasn't hurt anyone.

"Oh, that? I have a better weapon for the new goal I have in mind," says Justin.

"And what goal might that be?" you ask, though your pussy has an idea of what it might be.

"Why destroy life when I can destroy your pussy?" says Justin, his grin only growing, and you see the bulge in his trousers that can only be one thing. He unbuckles his belt and quickly loses the trousers, kicking them off along with his shoes and socks. His cock bounces free as he pulls his underwear down and off. Despite the terror you felt earlier, all you feel now is pure lust. Justin is exactly as hot naked as you thought he would be, his legs muscular and his cock thick and hard and wonderful.  
It takes only a few moments for you to pull your hand out of your panties, then pull your jeans and panties off. And then suddenly Justin is there, rubbing his cock between your legs teasingly, and you moan and your knees almost buckle beneath you.

"Hmm," Justin hums thoughtfully, and steps away from you. He pulls down the back of the trailer, then inspects the inside. "Clean. Good, I'd hate to fuck you among horse shit." Honestly, you couldn't care even if the trailer was dirty, you just want Justin to fuck you now and fuck you hard. Destroy your pussy, as he'd put it.

"I cleaned it earlier," you say.

"Such a good girl for someone who wants me so badly," says Justin. "Maybe there's badness in you too." The way he says it, he makes it sound like the most desirable thing in the world to be bad.

"How do you want me?" you ask, stepping into the horse trailer.

"Stand up against that wall," says Justin, gesturing to it. You do as he says, the metal of the trailer cold even through your t-shirt, but you are only cold for a moment before Justin steps in front of you. You wrap a leg around him, and then Justin pulls the other leg around his waist and shoves up into you. He is not gentle, and your cry is partly from pain and partly from pleasure. He doesn't give you time to adjust, but the burning pain lasts only a moment before pleasure overtakes you. His hands on your body grip you tightly, and he grins at your moaning face. He moves one hand from pinning your shoulders to the wall and instead moves it up under your shirt, moving your bra up to grope your breast. The movement impales you onto him further, and you give a little shriek of pain. But he isn't going to stop, and you don't want him to.

"Yes, that's right, scream," Justin murmurs into your skin, his teeth nipping at the skin of your breast. Your moans only grow louder as Justin continues fucking you, his mouth sucking marks into your breasts and neck while he forgets to hold you up. You grip onto his shoulders, but he doesn't feel any pain. Maybe he's too caught up in this, as you are.

"Justin," you moan, trying to move your hips now, but he pins your hips to the wall with his own hips and continues fucking you. It has the desired effect anyway, bringing you to your shuddering climax as you moan and wrap your arms around him. Your breath hitches as the pain catches up with you, but you find that you don't mind the pain. You don't even mind the smell of blood in the air as Justin speeds up and fucks you harder in order to reach his climax. You scream into his shoulder, digging your teeth in, but Justin growls and slams your head back into the wall.

"I want to hear you scream," he says. You nod, a little dazed from the rough treatment, and this time you do scream loudly when Justin hits just the right spot. It's the first time that he does, and the last, because he comes as your pussy squeezes around his cock this second time. He pants into your neck, the air now cold on your skin, and it hurts when he eventually pulls out of you. You fall to the floor, your limbs shaking, and look up at him.

"Much better," says Justin, and he looks more like himself now. "I just had to get that out of my system. Keep the darkness in control, you know?" You nod. That makes sense.

"At least nobody got hurt," you say, despite the stinging pain in your nether regions and the blood and the various other aches and pains that are slowly setting in.

"Yeah! And you got something out of it too," says Justin. "Hey, we should do this again next time."

"Give me a week to recover first," you say. Justin laughs, as though you have just made a very funny joke. You let him leave, though, without bothering him. You can look after yourself. The first step: bathing.


End file.
